


Going to 1863

by Kawiigirl690



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawiigirl690/pseuds/Kawiigirl690
Summary: This is a story about all the gang(instead for Matt,I may have forgotten to add him ,so he is on vacation with his sister Vicki,I felt that Matt needed someone in his family alive)There will be Defan and other couples.I also want to say when they go to the past they are going to 1863!!Read the rest to find out  more!!I don't own the vampire diaries(I bet most of y'all could tell:)I also have this story on Wattpad if you want to read ahead.(kaawiigirl05)!!I hope y’all enjoy!!
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 6





	Going to 1863

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and my first time writing on ao3!!

Stefan POV  
I was down in the basement looking for a extra controller for Damon and I Xbox.Alaric,Elena ,Bonnie,Caroline,Tyler,and Jeremy we're over to play games.Tyler,Alaric,and I wanted to play mortal kombat(I never played this game:).Caroline,Elena,and Bonnie was talking and making cookies I think.Damon and Jermey we're ordering pizzas for everyone.

I looked threw five boxes so far and still couldn't find the extra control!"where is it?".I was about to give up until I found an old dented box."i never saw this box's before".I forgot all about the extra control and opened the box.I found Damon's old hat he wore when we first met Katherine."He kept the hat?"I said as I examined it.it was dusty and had a few rips on the ends.I decided to bring the hat and the box back upstairs to show everyone.

When I got back upstairs I Saw Damon and Jermey sitting on the couch talking about Mortal kambat characters and watching Alaric and Tyler play while waiting for their turns.Caroline,Bonnie,Elena we're sitting on the other side of the couch talking about girl things."Hey Damon,remember this?"I asked throwing him the hat.Damon catches the hat."yeah,not my favorite anymore"he said looking at the hat in his hands.Jeremy grabs the hat"where did you get it from?"Jeremy asked."Stefan bought it for me for my birthday"Damon said"I didn't like it at first but I started wearing it when Katherine first came because I wanted to impress her,but she said it was kinda childish so I put it in the basement I  
guess I forgot to tell you,sorry Stef!"Damon said."I thought it was your style back then."I said."you would wear something like  
this?!"Tyler said grabbing the hat out of Jeremys hand."That's none of your business Lockwolf".Damon said grabbing the hat out of Tyler's hand."Hey can I see that"Bonnie said."Here Bon Bon"Damon said handing it to her"thanks,I was actually looking at a spell in my book about going to the past"Bonnie said examineing the hat."Do you want to try it?"Bonnie asked."yeah!"Tyler and Jeremy said."I don't know Bonnie are you sure it's safe"I said"Never tried it,but the book said I needed something important to that person in that time line and some candles"Bonnie said lifting up the hat"How do you know that is important"Damon asked curiosity"Because it is yours and Stefan gave it to you"Bonnie said with a smirk."that doesn't mean it is important to me"Damon said looking away."You said you loved it when I gave it to you"I said with a smile."ok whatever let's get started with the spell already"Damon said with a little blush."ok let me get a few things first"Bonnie said as she got up.

15 minutes later

"Ok I got the candles"Said Bonnie putting the candles and lighter down"ok,so is everybody sure you want to come?"Bonnie asked."Yeah!"Tyler and Jeremy said a union.Elena and Alaric nodded."Yeah,this is going to be fun!!".Caroline said with excitement in her voice.Bonnie already knew Damon and I were coming."ok"Bonnie said as she sat down on the floor and looking in her book."Ok so everyone start putting the candles in a circle to put around us"Bonnie said.Everyone sat down instead for me and Alaric because we weee putting the candles around us.When we were done Alaric  
sat next to Elena and I sat next to Damon."ok,Stefan and Damon I need your blood".Bonnie said as she was looking in the book."Why"Damon and I asked at the same time."Because I need the blood of someone who was alive at that time we are trying to go to.It is to help us not meet your passes selves."Bonnie said."Ok,I hope your right about this Bonnie"I said as I went to the kitchen to get a bowl.Then Damon and I bit our wrist and let the blood drip in the bowl.As soon as our wrist healed I handed the bowl to Bonnie."Thanks,and don't worry Stefan I got this"Bonnie said."Hold hands everybody".She said.Everybody held hands instead for Damon and I."come on"I whispered .He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand.She started speaking a spell that I don't know about.The candles all lit up and a strong force was all around us.It was like a think force pulling us up."Here we go"whispered Damon."yeah"I whispered back.The next thing I know,Everything went black.

So this is my first story so excuse me for some writing mistakes!I hope y'all like the first chapter so far!(comment if you like!)Until next time!!!


End file.
